Typical internal combustion engines include a reciprocating piston disposed within a cylinder having a closed end. A variable volume created between the piston, the cylinder, and the closed end encloses and compresses a fluid, which can include air, a mixture of air and exhaust gas, a combustible mixture, and other fluids. During operation, combustion of the fuel/air mixture creates hot and expanding exhaust gases, which push the piston along the cylinder. The piston is connected to a crankshaft, which includes an offset lobe connected to the piston via a connecting rod such that power generated during combustion pushes the piston, which in turn causes the crankshaft to rotate and produce useable power.
To lubricate and cool the piston and surrounding engine components, oil is provided to the underside of the piston. This oil also wets the walls of the cylinder, and is scraped off the cylinder walls during operation by appropriate rings that contact the cylinder and are disposed along the outer periphery of the piston.
One type of issue that has historically burdened internal combustion engines is an interaction between fuel and hot combustion products with engine structures within the cylinder. For example, fuel and/or combustion products may contact and collect on areas of the piston and/or the cylinder. Moreover, fuel and/or combustion products may interact with engine structures, in various areas and crevices of the variable volume, especially in a thin cylindrical space between the piston and cylinder within the variable volume and above a topmost piston ring seal. Such interactions may lead to various issues relating to engine durability such as shellacking of deposits on the top portion (cuff) of the cylinder, which may interfere with the proper and efficient operation of the engine.